PARADISE KISS
by natasya00
Summary: BIG EVENT HunHan Indonesia Xi Luhan bertemu dengan Desainer muda berbakat yang bernama Oh Sehun, Ia meminta Luhan untuk menjadi modelnya pada Fashion Show terakhir untuk kelas tiga. Akankah Luhan mengiyakan permintaan Sehun? Apakah takdir dapat menyatukan mereka yang sangat berbeda pribadi?
**" Big Event HunHan Indonesia"**

 **Natasya00 PRESENT**

 **PARADISE KISS**

* * *

Xi Luhan as Luhan as Caroline (17)

Oh Sehun as Sehun (20)

Wu Yi Fan as Yifan (17)

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (19)

Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun (19)

Kim Joon Myeon (21)

Kim Jong In as Kai (25)

Song Minho as Mino (20)

Kim JaeJoong as Jaejoong (40)

Haowen as Haowen

And all other Cast

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Work Story, family

Rating : M as Nc 21 (Maybe)

Disclaimer : FF event pertama, Ff ini terinspirasi dari film jepang favourite Author :) "Paradise Kiss" WARNING : GS, Typo dimana-mana, NO BASH, NO FLAME FF abal-abal yang kagak Suka pair HunHan mendingn Out kagak usah baca

Song fic: Hello - Yui Aragaki

Closer - Oh My Girl

I Think I'm In Love - Juniel

Standing face to face - Infinite

U R - Taeyeon

Cry & Blow - Joo

Severly - 4Ten

You - Yui Aragaki

Breath - Lee Hi

Mirror - MBLAQ

Hopeless Love - Park Jimin

Night and Day - Wheesung

* * *

Summary : Xi Luhan bertemu dengan Desainer muda berbakat yang bernama Oh Sehun, Ia meminta Luhan untuk menjadi modelnya pada Fashion Show terakhir untuk kelas tiga. Akankah Luhan mengiyakan permintaan Sehun? Apakah takdir dapat menyatukan mereka yang sangat berbeda pribadi?

* * *

HAPPY READING

* * *

 _You who brought me such an immense warm love for my lonely world and dried eyes_

 _Though I might regret leaving you,_

 _it's because I love you that I do..._

Tampak seorang yeoja cantik tengah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, pasalnya ia ketahuan tengah menstalker seseorang yang sudah lama merebut hatinya tersebut

"Aigooooo... Luhan pabo! Bagaimana ini? Ummaaa...!" Kris merebut ponsel pink milik Luhan, membuat wajah pemiliknya memerah seperti tomat

"Kau ingin berfoto denganku eoh? "

"A..aa..niyo KK..rriss..-ssi" Luhan benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini, ia benar-benar malu sekarang, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat tangan Kris merangkul bahunya dan berfoto menggunakan Handphonenya

"Lain kali kalau kau ingin berfoto denganku tidak usah sungkan-sungkan ok!" Kris memberikan Handphone Luhan kemudian memberinya Wink membuat Luhan meleleh dibuatnya, Aigooo

Luhan menggerutu kesal, bibir semerah cherry itu tak henti-hentinya mengumpat akibat dirinya yang ketinggalan Bus, bisa saja ia menunggu bus selanjutnya namun ia harus rela menunggu selama dua jam daripada menunggu lebih baik ia berjalan kaki saja

KRING...

KRING...

KRING...

(Sound effect gagal :V)

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucap Sehun

"Yeoboseyo, Waeyo Sehun Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal

"Kau dimana eoh Park Dobi sialan!" Umpat Sehun

"Aku menuju studio bersama Baekkie" Ucap Chanyeol

"Cepatlah kembali nanti bantu Aku eoh!" ketus Sehun

"Hyung tenang saja eoh, Aku akan segera kembali" Chanyeol memutuskan panggilannya sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun. Alisnya mengkerut memandang sesosok indah yang sedang berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan, kekanakan sekali eoh?

"Baekkie-ah, Kau lihat Yeoja itu eoh?" Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, Ia tersenyum simpul tanpa sadar

"Bagaimana Kalau dia eoh? Kurasa sangat cocok dan Kita akan dapat mengalahkan Mino yang sombong itu!" Ketus Chanyeol

"Aku setuju Yeollie! Yeoja itu benar-benar menawan dan benar-benar menarik!" pekik Baekhyun bak seorang fangirls

"Hey Kau?" Chanyeol berteriak keras membuat Luhan membalikan badannya dan memandang ngeri Chanyeol yang berpakaian nyentrik bak preman yang dikenakan Chanyeol

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jarinya

"Ne?" Luhan yang takut melihat Chanyeol pun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga

"Yakk jangan lari kau!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kalang kabut (?) Mengejar Luhan yang tengah berlari menjauhi mereka, Orang-orang yang melihat mereka bertiga pun berpikiran aneh

"Mianhae" tanpa sengaja Luhan menyengol Seorang namja yang berwajah kekanakan

Siapa mereka? Mengenalnya saja tidak! Pakaian mereka begitu aneh tampak seperti preman, pekik Luhan dalam hati.

Nafasnya mulai tersenggal, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, ia sungguh lelah tanpa diduga Seseorang Namja berwajah Angelic menolongnya yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan Luhan Tidak mengingat lagi semuanya. . . . . . .

* * *

Doe eyes bening itu kini terbuka secara perlahan, mata bulatnya mengerjap-erjap menampakanwajah Yeoja cantik berpipi chubby dengan rambut dikuncit (?) Menjadi dua bagian

"Kau sudah sadar" Tanya Baekhyun ramah

"Siapa kau?" Luhan berujar ketus

"Kenalkan Aku Byun Baekhyun" Ujar Baekhyun riang

"Di mana ini?" tanya Luhan Bingung

"Kau berada di studio kami, biasanya kami membuat pakaian disini, kami dari Akademi seni Toho"

"Ah... Akademi seni Toho. Untuk apa aku berada di sini? Aku ingin pulang untuk belajar ujian masuk!"

"Kami ingin Kau menjadi model untuk fashion show kelulusan kami, ini adalah perayaan terakhir untuk kami tahun ketiga dan Kau harus mau" Luhan terpekik kaget, dirinya diinginkan untuk menjadi model? Apa dunia sudah gila?

"Apa kalian sedang bercanda? Dimana kameranya? Ini acara reality show kan? Aku ada ujian masuk! Lebih baik Aku belajar dengan giat daripada menjadi model untuk kalian!" Luhan berujar ketus kemudian pergi beranjak

"Bodoh sekali pemikiran yeoja itu!" pekik Chanyeol dalam hati

"Tunggu, Caroline!"

"Maksudmu Aku?"

"Kau belum memberitahukan namamu kepadaku"

"Apa itu penting bagimu!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dari kejahuan tampak seorang namja berkulit pucat tengah menentang sebuah gaun putih di bahunya, wajahnya menampakkan raut wajah yang tidak bersahabat, perlahan kakinya memasuki studio dengan nama "Paradise Kiss"

"Kami tidak bercanda! Tarik kembali ucapanmu!"Chanyeol berujar keras, ia hanya ingin yeoja keras kepala itu meminta maaf atas ucapannya. Luhan menulikan pendengarannya, kaki kecilnya hendak beranjak saat pintu studio terbuka menampakkan wajah Sehun yang sedang menatap intens Luhan, mereka bertemu pandang

"Apa dia yang menjadi model kita kali ini?" Suara berat khas Sehun terdengar mengelitik, tanpa aba-aba Luhan langsung keluar melarikan diri menghindari diri dari orang-orang yang aneh, pikirnya

"Dia terlihat sempurna, namun Aku akan mencabut ucapanku ternyata ia sangat bodoh dan menyebalkan sekali!" Chanyeol mencomot Pizza yang telah disajikan oleh Suho

"Makan jangan berbicara Park! Kau sudah melanggarnya" Desis Suho

"Hehehe..."

.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju kelasnya, ia benar-benar malas masuk ke sekolah, ia hanya tidur tiga jam dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk

"Pagi Luhan, kenapa wajahmu lesu eoh?" Tanya Kris

DEG!

Jantung Luhan terasa berhenti berdetak, baru pertama kali pemuda keturunan Chinese-Canadian itu menyapanya, rona merah terlihat menghiasi pipinya

"Ehh.. Kkrriss, Ak..ku tidak apa-apa" jawab Luhan gugup

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari Jaguar miliknya, Ia tersenyum simpul membayangkan reaksi Luhan ketika Ia memaksa pergi dengannya. Banyak mata memandang penuh kekaguman saat Sehun tengah berjalan di Koridor Seoul High School, Kemeja putihnya yang sedikit transparan membentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna dan jangan lupakan mata elangnya membuat siapapun terpanah melihatnya. Kakinya memasuki sebuah ruang kelas,teriak-teriakan memuja pun terdengar bersahut-sahutan namun sehun hanya menghirauknnya, ia melihat-lihat dimana Yeoja itu berada Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengarkan teriakan teman-temannya yang membuatnya pusing

"Berisik Se..." SHIT! Tanpa dikomando dua kali ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, mata bulatnya menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Untuk apa Namja itu kesini eoh? Bagaimana ini!" Pekiknya frustasi Sehun menyungingkan Evil Laughnya ketika ia memandang yeoja yang nampak panik itu

"Aku mendengar ketika temanku mengejarmu dan membuatmu pingsan seketika, dan Aku ingin meminta maaf untuk semuanya" ucap Sehun

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun

"Namanya Xi Luhan" Sahut seorang Yeoja di sebelahnya

"Apa Maumu eoh Ahjussi?" Sehun tidak menjawab, ia menarik tangan Luhan keluar Sehun membawa Luhan paksa, Ia menyeretnya menuju mobilnya dan melajukkan jaguarnya dengan kencang

"TOLONG AKU! NAMJA INI AKAN MEMPERKOSA KU!"

"Kau mau membawaku Kemana eoh?" Luhan berteriak histeris

"Aku akan membawamu di mana Kita bisa melakukannya!" Ucap Sehun

"ANDWAEEE! Kau akan benar-benar melakukannya!" Sehun tersenyum nakal dan melajukan mobilnya lebih kencangi "

Jadi ini adalah Toho Academy?" Gumam Luhan, ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia syok melihat pakaian yang digunakan oleh salah satu siswa bahkan ada yang berciuman

"Carolineeeeee!" Panggil Baekhyun riang

"Apa Kai Saem ada disini?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusak-usak pelan rambut Baekhyun

"Ne, Dia sedang berciuman dengan Kyungsoo Saem, Hihihihi...!" Ucap Baekhyun pelan

"Kau mengintipnya eoh?"

"YAKKkKK!"

Ketiganya kini tengah menemui seseorang, Baekhyun menyapa seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kai Seongsaengnim

"Annyeonghaseyo Seongsaengnim"

"Annyeong"

"Aku perlu bantuan" terang Sehun

"Untuk Seorang Oh Sehun eoh? Aku merasa tersanjung Kau memintanya"

"Bisahkah Saem memperbaiki rambut yeoja ini" tangan Sehun terulur menyentuh rambut Luhan

"MWO? RAMBUTKU?"

"Kai Saem adalah Instruktor spesial disini, Ia juga penata Make Up dan rambut dia juga bekerja di Jepang!" Terang Baekhyun

"Para penonton fashion show tidak hanya melihat pakaian yang digunakannya saja! Seorang model yang tidak menarik akan kehilangan nilai!" Terang Sehun yang diakhiri senyuman tipis

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan potongan rambut baru, banyak temannya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya

"Ini Seperti sebuah kejutan, cocok untukmu" Puji Kris, Luhan hanya tersenyum senang "

Luhan Pulang,

"Annyeong Umma" Teriak Luhan dari luar

"Ann..., apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu Luhan?" Pekik Jaejoong histeris

"Seharusnya Kau belajar dengan benar Chagi, Kau kan sedang ada Ujian masuk, lihatlah dongsaengmu contohlah dia" terang Jaejoong,Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk pelan sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

Sekolah Luhan kembali heboh dengan kedatangan seorang namja berwajah Angelic dengan menggunakan topi pantai berwarna pink yang biasanya dikenakan oleh para yeoja. Namun teman-teman Luhan sudah menebak kalu namja berwajah Angelic tersebut akan mencari Luhan

"Mianhaeyo Carrie-Ah, Sehun memintaku untuk membawamu kembali! Apa engaku keberatan?" Ucap Suho pelan, raut wajah Luhan berubah kini wajahnya menampakkan kefrustasian Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"Haaahh..., Baiklah!"

Suho mengajak Luhan menuju ke sebuah toko kain, tiba-tiba Luhan dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Baekhyun yang mendadak

"Kain ini cocok sekali denganmu Carrie-Ah!" Riang Baekhyun, tangannya mengepas Kain berwarna pink dengan motif bunga sakura ke tubuh Luhan

"Kita tidak sedang membuat piyama bodoh!" Chanyeol menyela, tangannya mencoba mengepas kain yang dibawanya, namun tak cocok juga!

"Apa Kalian memperlakukanku menjadi model kalian? Padahal Aku belum mengiyakan permintaan kalian!" "Tapi Kau ada disini" sela Baekhyun

"YAKK! Kau tinggal mengatakannya kalau Kau akan melakukannya!" Sahut Chanyeol ketus!, Luhan mempelototi Chanyeol tajam, perang dingin pun mulai terjadi Tiba-tiba Sehun datang kemudian mengepas Kain berwarna kuning yang dibawanya ke badan Luhan, mata mereka saling berpandangan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun

"Ini manis! bunga matahari!" Sahut Suho

"Apa warnanya tidak mencolok?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidak! ini sangat cocok dengan imejnya" balas Suho Sehun melepas kain yang melilit di tubuh Luhan, Ia akan membeli kain ini untuk busana yang akan digunakan untuk fashion show nanti!

"Bagaimana kalau dihiasi dengan rumbai?"Jelas Suho

"Ya, Aku akan menyetujuinya" pekik Sehun

Di Studio, Sehun mencoba berpikir mengenai desain yang akan digunakannya pada busananya kali ini, tangannya mencoba menggambar sesuatu. Suho memberi isyarat kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agar tidak berisik

"Bagus sekali desainnya Oppa! Cocok sekali dengan Caroline!" Puji Baekhyun

"Gomawo Baekhyun-Ah"

"Apa benar Yeoja itu akan melakukannya? Bahkan dia belum mengatakannya Bodoh!" Terang Chanyeol kesal

"Ne, dan Kita tidak bisa memaksanya lagi" Sahut Suho

"Tapi Aku berpikir bahwa nantinya Akan bagus sekali!" Celetuk Baekhyun, Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sambil menyeruput Teh hangatnya

"Siapa dua orang kemarin yang membawamu keluar saat jam pelajaran Xi Luhan?"

"Sekarang Aku mengerti mengapa nilai-nilaimu menurun Xi Luhan! Itu karena orang-orang bodoh yang mengajakmu keluar saat jam pelajaran!"Ucap Yunho Songsaengnim.

Luhan tak menghiraukan wali kelasnya yang tengah menceramahinya ini

Luhan nampak tengah berikir dua kali untuk masuk ke studio milik Sehun, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk, Luhan melihat papan nama bertuliskan "Paradise Kiss" Mata bulatnya membelalak kaget melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah berciuman panas dan jangan lupakan tangan Chanyeol yang bergerilya di Payudara Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Luhan menutup pintunya. Ia melihat Suho yang baru datang dan menyapanya

"JANGAN MASUK!" Luhan melarang Suho masuk. Kemudian Baekhyun datang dan mengatakan sudah tak apa-apa.

Mereka berempat tengah mengobrol santai tentang Desainer, model, bahkan tentang kepribadian Luhan. Obrolan mereka terhenti karena kedatangan Sehun.

"Kau disini?" Sapa Sehun seraya tersenyum

Baekhyun tengah mengukur pakaian untuk Luha

n "Dia (Sehun) memiliki senyum yang tidak berdosa" ketus Luhan

"Apa itu "Paradise kiss"?

"Nama merk yang kami berempat buat bersama! Kami jadi terkenal dan membuat perusahaan dan menghasilkan banyak uang" terang Baekhyun

"Perusahaan?" "Kami sudah mengedarkan pakaian di toko pengiriman! Bukankah hebat kalau suatu saat merk itu akan terkenal?" Ungkap Baekhyun, Luhan nampak berpikir mendengarnya

Baekhyun menemui Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Suho yang sedang bermain Billiard sambil menunggu keduanya selesai

"Aku sudah mendapatkan ukuran Luhan. Hihihihihi..." Pekik Baekhyun girang

"Lingkar pinggang 40, ramping sekali dia, Ukuran dada..."

"Yakk mesum Kau!" Luhan langsung memotong ucapan Sehun

"Aku membutuhkan ukuranmu untuk pakaianmu" Bela Sehun

"Aku tidak bilang kalau Aku akan melakukannya!" Sangal Luhan

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" Sahut Chanyeol, Luhan hanya cuek mendengarnya

"Pakaikan gaun ini padanya Baekhyun-ah!" Sehun menyerahkan gaun putih panjangnya ke Baekhyun

"Oke!"

Luhan keluar bersama Baekhyun, Dia telah menggenakan gaun putih panjang yang telah dirancang oleh Sehun. Semua terpana melihatnya

"Aku tahu memang Dia yang pantas!" Ucap Chanyeol

"Benar-benar mengagumkan. Sangat cocok dengan dia meskipun ini untuk 'Muse' milik Sehun. Seperti sumber inspirasi" tambah Baekhyun

"Muse?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti

"Setiap Desainer membutuhkan satu 'Muse'. Seorang wanita sempurna itu..." Jawab Suho

Luhan memperhatikan dirinya di Kaca. Seorang Xi Luhan yang berbeda dari biasanya kini terbalut gaun panjang putih yang tampak pas melekat di tubuhnya, sungguh mengagumkan. Betapa Anggunya dia.

Naruhodo, 'Muse' nan desu ka . . . .

Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang. Luhan ingin menanyakan tentang 'Muse' kepada Sehun namun diurungkannya

"Apa Ummamu pernah menamparmu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya

"Ummaku akan memukuliku saat Aku mendapatkan nilai jelek atau saat Aku tidak benar dalam memegang sumpitku" ungkap Luhan panjang lebar. Luhan baru saja tersadar saat jalan yang mereka lalui tidak menuju rumahnya

"Hei.. Kau tidak mengantarku menuju rumahku?" Tanya Luhan

"Ani, Kita ke tempat lain!" Jawab Sehun santai

"Kemana?"

"Hotel!" Luhan kesal mendengarnya Luhan menampakkan wajah khawatirnya, ia sangat takut.

Mata beningnya melihat sekeliling kamarnya dengan pencahayaan yang tak seberapa terang "Kenapa tampak seperti kamar Orang yang habis menikah?" Pikirnya dalam hati Nyalinya menjadi Ciut, Kakinya beranjak menuju pintu untuk keluar namun Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan mengunci pintu dengan cepat. Sehun mendorong kasar Luhan menuju ranjang. Dengan cepat tangannya mengunci tangan Luhan keatas

"Dengar! Aku membutuhkan Seorang Model bukan Seorang Boneka!" Suara dingin Sehun menyeruak melalui telinga Luhan. Ia sungguh ketakutan sekarang Sehun memiringkan kepalanya hendak mencium bibir cherry milik Luhan namun Luhan berontak. Sehun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Luhan memberontak lagi. Sehun menatap tajam Luhan membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya

"Aku membencimu! Pakaianmu itu tidak ada artinya buatku!" Seru Luhan kesal Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya, emosinya benar-benar meluap jika didekat namja ini

"Oke! Aku akan menjadi modelmu Tuan Oh yang terhormat! Permisi!" Luhan beranjak pergi dari kamar dan menuju rumahnya menggunakan Bus Sehun hanya menatap sendu tas sekolah Luhan yang tertinggal

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun mengunjungi Studio Paradise Kiss untuk menenangkan pikirannnya, Ia beranjak untuk membuat Teh hangat

Han georeum Closer nae mam Han ppyeom Closer To You

Ireoke geuriun naren (Oh My Girl - Closer)

Handphone yang berada di dalam tas Luhan tiba-tiba berbunyi, Baekhyun mengambilnya Ia mengira Luhan meneleponnya, Ia terhenyak melihat Walpapper Handphone Luhan yang bergambar Luhan bersama Kris Setelah bimbel disekolahnya Luhan keluar bersamaan dengan Kris. Tiba-tiba Luhan bersembunyi dibalik Kris. Luhan melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya ternyata tidak, ia malah berjalan lurus

"Jadi ini adalah alasan karena engkau terganggu olehnya?" Tanya Kris otomatis menghentikan langkah Sehun

"Tolong tinggalkanlah Yeoja itu ok! Atau berurusanlah denganku!" Sehun hanya tersenyum

"Tunggu Kris-ssi apa yang kau lakukan?" Sela Luhan sebelum keduanya terlibat pertengkaran . Pandangan Luhan teralihkan saat melihat Baekhyun datang membawa tasnya. Kris dan Baekhyun saling pandang tak percaya.

Keempatnya tampak terlihat minum Kopi bersama di Cafe, suasana terlihat sangat canggung,

"B..bagaimana kalian dapat saling kenal?" Tanya Luhan

"Saat kami masih kecil kami tinggal di kompleks apartement yang sama!" Ujar Kris

"Oh begitu! Sungguh kebetulan" ucap Luhan

"Aku tidak merasa begitu!" Pekik Baekhyun

"Saat Chanyeol pertama melihatmu dalam pakaian seragammu, dia tahu kau satu sekolah dengan Kris!"Terang Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris

"Dia baik-baik saja"

"Chanyeol juga teman lama kami bertiga" ungkap Kris

"Jadi Luhan adalah modelmu?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun

"Terkhusus untuk Kami. Dan Sehun adalah Desainernya!" ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun memperkenalkan diri dan Kris meminta maaf untuk kejadian sebelumnya

"Apa Kau ingin datang Ke Show?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris bertanya kapan dan Baekhyun memberikan undangannya

" Aku akhirnya mengerti kenapa cintaku sudah tidak berbalas selama tiga tahun. Kris bukannya tidak sensitif, dia hanya tidak melihatku. Kris sudah jatuh cinta. Dengan cinta pertamanya. Yang masih dia cintai" batin Luhan.

Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan lembut, membuat Luhan sedikit salting.

Jaejoong memasuki kamar Luhan dengan helaan nafas panjang

"Kau bahkan bisa melewatkan pilihan kedua sekolahmu!" Ujar Jaejoong

"Mianhae Umma, apa bisa Luhan tinggalkan sekolahan sampai besok?" Ujar Luhan

"Umma sudah memanggilkan guru les privat untukmu, dan mulai mengajar besok karena sebentar lagi ujian!"

"Maksud Umma tanpa istirahat?"

"Ini hanya untuk beberapa bulan!"

"Bahkan tanpa sehari istirahat? Aku sudah diminta melakukan sesuatu Umma" terang Luhan

"Apa itu?"

"Model di Fashion Show!"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kapan itu?"

"Sebelum ujian simulasi selanjutnya. Mereka juga membutuhkan Aku untuk pengepasan, tapi itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama." Terang Luhan. Ia meminta Ummanya untuk melupakan tentang guru privat.

"Aku bisa belajar setelah show, Aku bisa berhenti sekolah privat juga, dan ini mengeluarkan Uang!..."

PLAKK!

Belum selesai berbicara Jaejoong langsung menampar Luhan

"Kau harus segera pulang sekolah karena guru privatmu akan datang pukul tujuh nanti!" Luhan pun kesal dan ia bertekad tak akan pulang ke rumah. Luhan tak masuk sekolah hari ini, ia datang ke studio "Paradise Kiss"

"Jadi Kau sudah meninggalkan rumah?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Begitulah"

"Hanya agar Kau bisa berada di show kami Caroline?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ne. Sekarang apa?" Tanyanya

"Pertama-tama kau membutuhkan sebuah tempat" terang Baekhyun

"Dan Kau akan menjadi pramuniaga yang baik!" Lanjut Baekhyun

"Kau akan mendapatkan uang nantinya Caroline" ucap Suho

"Apa kalian semua ini bodoh? Cepat pulang dan meminta maaflah kepada ummamu!" Sengit Chanyeol

"Tidak akan pernah!" Jawab Luhan

"Gomawo. Kami akan mendukungmu atas tindakkan beranimu!" Ucap Sehun

"Dan jika Kau mati dan pergi ke neraka itu bukan masalah kami!" Lanjutnya

"Gomawo!" Sahut Luhan kecut

"Hal pertama yang Kau butuhkan adalah tempat tinggal. Aku ada kamar kosong!" Ucap Sehun

"Di tempatmu?" Tanya Luhan

"Apa itu jadi masalah?" Senyum Sehun . . . . . .

* * *

To

Be

Continue.

Gomawo buat yang udah baca :)

Please RnR Reviewnya ditunggu :)

Author berharap banget EXO bisa OT 12 lagi! Kangen sama Kris ama Luhan

JYJ juga bisa satu panggung lagi sama TVXQ :) Yunjaeeee

Author minta maaf atas FF sebelumnya yang sangat kacau

Moga comebaknya Lancar Suka banget sama Breathnya sama World Tour feat Mino :) ditunggu juga WINNER EXIT seri X nya :)

Saengil Chukka Hamnida buat Mama Shafa :)

Udah Gitu ajaCurColnya!

Hidup HunHan! HHHS

And We Are ONE, Annyeonghaseyoooooooo!


End file.
